


Varian's Birthday Party Surprise

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Varian, Varian deserves the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: Rapunzel and her friends plan a series of fun events for Varian to celebrate on his birthday, leading up to his big birthday surprise party at the castle.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Varian's Birthday Party Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today is Varian's fandom birthday! Woo-hoo!! So yeah, for his birthday I wrote a couple fanfics featuring him. This one focuses on Varian having a fun birthday party filled with fun events throughout the day. So this whole thing is finished. There won't be any updates for this and things like that.  
> Happy Birthday to Varian! And hope you guys enjoy it! :)

The room was dark. The sun had barely risen. Varian is in a deep sleep. Not a sound could be heard in Varian’s room. Not a sound, except for the tiptoeing of 6 feet walking across the room.  
“Okay, ready!” The figures standing next to Varian’s bed lit their candles, lighting up the whole room. On the count of three they all shouted, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”  
Varian woke up screaming “DADDY!” He hugged his pillow as he saw Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance standing near his bed. Rapunzel is holding a birthday chocolate frosted cupcake with a single candle lit.  
“Don’t worry Varian!” Rapunzel laughed, “Your dad knows we’re here. We didn’t break into your house.”  
Varian is still hugging his pillow; his hair was messy. He finally spoke realizing what today is, “Today’s my- today’s my birthday!” Varian smiled and laughed.  
Rapunzel handed him the cupcake, “Here! Make a wish! It’s your favorite. Chocolate!”  
Varian took it and blew the lit candle, “Thank you!” Varian took a bite out of the creamy chocolate frosting. It certainly was delicious.  
“Okay! Okay! We have a fun birthday day planned for you!!!” Rapunzel grabbed his shoulders playfully. “Now we’re going to let you eat your birthday cupcake and get dressed. We’ll be waiting downstairs."  
When they came down the last step, Eugene laughed, “Oh Sunshine, you really outdid yourself this time! Varian’s going to have a great birthday with us today!”  
Rapunzel giggled, “Oh Eugene! I have way more planned than just a hangout with friends. In fact, there is a surprise birthday party being planned at the castle as we speak.,” Rapunzel booped Eugene’s nose.  
Eugene nervously laughed, “You have a whole party planned at the castle? Wow, you really went all out with this one.” 

“Of course! Only the best party for Corona’s best royal engineer!”  
Quirin smiled as he walked over to the gang, offering them slices of pumpkin pies, “I think Varian is going to be very excited about the party today.”  
Varian came down dressed and ready to party; Ruddiger laid around his shoulder. Varian said morning to his father.  
“Happy birthday, Varian!” He gave his son a hug. He then revealed a box set that he bought as a birthday present. Varian gasped, “You…you got me something?” Varian placed the box on the table. He opened it and saw a row full of brand-new beakers with test tubes strapped to the roof of the box, “Wow!” Quirin smiles warmly watching his son touching the beakers. Varian wrapped his arms around his dad, “Thank you.”  
Quirin chuckled, “Of course. Now go out and have fun with your friends. I’ll see you later today and we will celebrate your birthday together.” Varian ran off with his friends to celebrate his birthday.  
Rapunzel whispered to Eugene as they walked away from Old Corona, “Okay, so I basically have a whole event planned all day. It’s going to be like a fun birthday obstacle course on the way to the castle. Where we will celebrate Varian’s birthday. Except the obstacles are fun! And won’t stop you from your destination.”  
Eugene smiled. His fiancé really is the most compassionate and kindhearted person on this planet. He whirled his head around to see Lance and Varian are behind, “Hey hurry up you two! Varian come up over here in the front!”  
Varian ran up to the front; Eugene ruffled his hair as he passed. Rapunzel came by to the bridge that leads to the capital of Corona. Rapunzel held at her hand, signaling the gang to stop, “Okay, so here is where Varian’s first fun birthday activity begins.  
“Our first activity is a “Race across the Bridge.” Racers will have to run across the bridge and whoever makes it first to the end of the bridge is the winner,” announced Rapunzel like a sportscaster. Now, you got to remember, the bridge is covered with slippery spilled chemicals and sticky bombs that will glue you to the ground. So watch out!”  
Everybody readied themselves for the race. They all knelt one knee down. Pascal was standing in front of the bridge, raising two flags. He brought the flags down, signaling everyone to run for the bridge. Pascal squeaked in horror and ran to the side before he got ran over. Rapunzel and Varian were ahead. They both shouted, “WOO-HOO!”  
Eugene caught up to Rapunzel, “Ha! You thought you could outrun me!” Eugene lovingly looked at her, placing his hand on his chest. Rapunzel smirked as she stepped a little behind. Eugene slipped on one of the spilled chemicals, “WHOA!”  
Rapunzel laughed, “Hahaha, yup! Thanks for looking out for me!” Eugene slipped as he tried to get up. Varian ran cautiously, looking out for any bombs or spilled chemicals on the bridge. He finally caught up to Rapunzel. Lance was the last person behind. He didn’t notice one of the sticky bombs and stepped in one, “No!” Ruddiger ran past him, laughing at him. He quickly caught up to Varian.  
“Hey buddy!” Varian smiled. Ruddiger looked up at him, and when he wasn’t looking, also stepped in a sticky bomb. Varian got close to the end of the bridge, “YEAH!” Ruddiger’s chattering alerted him and he turned around. He stopped. He didn’t want to cross the end without his buddy by his side. He ran back to Ruddiger.  
“HA! Now I’m ahead again-WHOA!” Eugene slipped again. Pascal ran by, pointing and laughing at him. “Oh can it, frog.”  
Varian ran up to Ruddiger and took out his salt from his pocket, “Here you go bud.” He freed Ruddiger.  
“Hey Varian! I’m your buddy too right?” Lance asked still stuck in the goo. Varian placed both his fingers over his forehead and signaled a “goodbye.” He continued running. Rapunzel made it to the end of the bridge, “WOO HOO I WON!”  
Varian and Ruddiger followed behind, “That was fun Rapunzel!” Eugene and Lance who were both exhausted, finally crossed the end. They both fell on each other’s backs and groaned.  
“Alright Varian, we made it through the first obstacle. Now’s here your birthday present I painted.” Rapunzel gave Varian a picture she painted of them standing as friends.  
“I love it!” Varian safely folded the paper nicely and put it inside his backpack for safekeeping.  
“Who’s ready for the next activity!!!” Rapunzel shot her fists into the air. Eugene and Lance groaned for their answer. 

The next activity took place in town. They walked into town. Varian had a big smile on his face when he saw tables with beakers, test tubes, and tools used to build inventions. Rapunzel ran up to the front. Each of the friends had their own table. Rapunzel introduced the next activity.  
“Alright Varian. For your next birthday activity we are going to make our own inventions! We can make a potion, or elixir, or an actual machine using these tools in front of us!”  
“This is great!” Varian is jumping up and down, up and down as millions of ideas run through his head. “I already know what I’m going to make!”  
Varian pours a chemical inside a beaker when Rapunzel shows up behind him, pushing his goggles down on his face, “Safety first. We don’t want you blowing up on your birthday.” Rapunzel wore her goggles too. She had a variety of colorful chemicals to use. She decided to make a new box for her paint brushes.  
Lance wanted to make an elixir but keeps failing to identify which chemical does which. He eventually pours all the chemicals and it blows up in his face.  
Eugene tries to figure out a potion that will make his skin smoother. Instead he accidentally makes a potion that burns his skin, “OW!” Pascal rolled on back laughing while pointing at him. Done with his taunting, Eugene straight up pours the potion on Pascal, burning him. Pascal runs to a cup full of water and jumps in it.  
Varian creates a machine that serves hot cocoa. He grabs an empty beaker and places it beneath the hole where the hot chocolate comes down. He drinks the hot cocoa, “Mmmm…That hit the spot!” Varian makes his friends hot cocoa and they all drink. Ruddiger tugs on Varian’s leg.  
They all look down. Ruddiger is holding up an apple. It’s his birthday present to Varian!  
“And look Ruddiger has a birthday present to you too!” Rapunzel and everyone else were in awe as Varian took the apple.  
“Thanks bud,” Varian patted Ruddiger’s head.  
“Alright! Time to head to the courtyard for the last fun birthday activity!!”

The sky was a beautiful mix of red and orange. Rapunzel led everyone to the third and last activity.  
There were several targets set up. And four bazookas were on the ground. These were back up bazookas Varian made long after the battle with Zhan Tiri. He’d thought they’d be fun to play with, but he was keeping those a fun surprise.  
“Okay! Okay! I know I shouldn’t be snooping around with your stuff but…then I found these, and I had the perfect birthday activity planned. We are going to shoot amber at these dummies and targets." One of the dummies was Cassandra’s old sparring dummy with Eugene’s face painted on it.  
“Heyyyy…” Eugene pouted at Rapunzel.  
“Sorry, it was one of the few targets we had,” said Rapunzel.  
Varian and the gang picked up their bazookas and aimed them, with one eye opened.  
“Ready….Aim…Fire!!!” Rapunzel shouted and everyone fired their amber filled bazookas at the targets.  
Lance shot a big piece of amber at the dummy with Eugene’s face on it, “YES!”  
Eugene stared in horror as Lance continuously shot at the dummy with his face on it.  
Varian shot at all the targets. Rapunzel high fived him! The sky had fully turned dark. Rapunzel looked over at Eugene and nodded. It was time for the final surprise! 

“Guys! This has been such a fun day! I am so thankful I got to spend it with you guys.” Varian hugged Rapunzel.  
Rapunzel hugged him back, “Aww. And we’re glad we got to be the friends who you get to spend it with.” Eugene and Lance joined the hug too.  
“BEST HUG EVER!’ Rapunzel squealed with excitement.  
“Okay,” Varian said rubbing his neck, “I should get back home. You know, spend time with my father.” Rapunzel and Eugene shared a smile. She touched Varian’s shoulder.  
“Uh no. We still have one more birthday surprise for you.”  
“Oh come on guys. Really. The day’s practically over. You’ve already done so much,” Varian said nervously.  
“You’ll see. Follow us to the castle.” Varian followed Rapunzel and the others inside the castle. Eugene covered Varian’s eyes.  
“What is going on?” Varian laughed. Rapunzel opened the door and Eugene uncovered his eyes.  
“SURPRISE!”  
Varian is delighted. Holding his fists to his mouth , trying to contain his excitement.  
Everyone from the castle and kingdom was here. And his dad was here too. Varian ran up to him and hugged him. He could not stop smiling. There was a tall chocolate cake with seventeen candles lit.  
“You were in on this?” Varian asked his dad.  
Quirin ruffled his hair, “Came here as soon as you left. Helped set up the party.”  
Varian looked at Rapunzel, “You did all this, for me?” No one has ever gone through this much trouble for him, let alone his birthday.  
“Only the best for the best royal engineer! Now, blow the candles!!” Rapunzel squealed. Varian looked around the people around him. He was so happy to celebrate this with his father, friends, and the kingdom.  
Varian blew out the candles and everyone around him shouted, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VARIAN!”


End file.
